


take me on a journey, song

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [6]
Category: Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Music, Poetry, Song - Freeform, i wrote this and then passed tf out, idk if u can tell but i wrote this while listening to hozier, im bad at tagging, notes app poetry gang wya, sometimes words just happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: its a poem about music
Series: poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990
Kudos: 1





	take me on a journey, song

take me on a journey, tangled earbuds hanging from my ears to my jacket pocket.  
take me on a journey, humming your soft melody, one that i can barely remember but will never forget.  
take me on a journey, slow steps in time with your rhythm.  
take me on a journey, song.   
make me cry. move me to tears at that haunting melody that catches in my throat when i try to sing it.  
make me scream, make me yell in anger. fuel the fire in my beating heart, burn the rhythm into my bloody and bruised fists.  
make me smile, song. make me wish of some tender future world that i can escape to. your tune plays softly in my dreams.  
take me on a journey, song.

-take me on a journey, song (march 14, 2020)


End file.
